GalaxyStars101
Character Personality Of course, I’m awesome! Okay okay, most people do say I’m crazy because I always yell random things out of nowhere and just instantly steal food from the canteen... Then I go to the principal’s office... Then go to detention. It’s kind of like a routine at school. Anyways, I never get embarrassed on showing other people my crazy side. Most people at my school thought I had ADHD, then got shocked when they found out the truth that I don’t have ADHD. Most people think I have a great sense of humor – which I’m not sure if it’s true. Oh, I am so humble. – and then I always reply “SENSE OF HUMOR?! I am supposed to be a serious person, not a funny one!” And then people just laugh hysterically. I try my best not being funny, but I guess it’s just who I am. I don’t get angry that much but I do get angry when boys just snatch my things from me. I punch them in the face but I guess they’ll never give up on irritating me... But they’ll never win. Me: *smirks mischievously* Random person: Stop that. It’s creepy. Me: Okay then. *smiles sweetly* Random person: AHHH!!!! THAT FACE! IT GIVES ME NIGHTMARES! Me: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, B****! “Studious” is not the best word that could fit me. I hate school, more than anything else! First of all, when I go to school, I think the school says “Hey, buddy! I’m gonna torture you! You ready?” And obviously, I want to run away but I can’t do that. I wish I could. I just haven’t tried that (yet). I am also a ninja like Emilee Kate Willows (the fictional character from a book in Wattpad)! N aughty I nspirational N osey J amaican A ntelope As you all know, I’m crazy. And I’m proud because of it. I'M NOT JAMAICAN BUT STILL A NINJA! Physical Appearance # I’m bootiful. (Obviously! Heh. I guess my humility vanished.) # I have long wavy brunette hair. AND I REALLY WISH I HAVE RED OR BLONDE HAIR! # Really dark brown eyes. And I also wish I have blue eyes. -_- # My height is 5'6. # I look like a ninja. Obviously! Relationships Enemies My evillest (is that even a word? If it isn’t, I should really make my own dictionary) mortal enemies are... Dun dun dun dun! POTATO PEOPLE! (Except Patchworks, of course.) Friendses (hehe) Patchworks Inc A.K.A. Patches A.K.A. Patchy A.K.A. A potato person A.K.A. A kind-hearted and hilarious person - She’s an amazing admin who works hard here and has fantastic OCs! She’s really hilarious! She is also a potato person who is not against anything. StillHereAndHaunting A.K.A. That’s a looong username A.K.A. Arielle A.K.A Ariel? As in the mermaid? Gasp! You ain’t a person, you’re a mermaid! A.K.A. You’re not a mermaid? Oh. - She is also an amazing admin who has fantastic OCs! Precious no-tribe A.K.A. Precious A.K.A. A person who is precious that has no tribes - A hard-working admin. She also has fantastic OCs. Quotes Category:GalaxyStars101 Category:Driver Pages